Trastero
by Mydri
Summary: Todos los países deberían ordenar su trastero de vez en cuando.


**Trastero**

Si había algo que Alemania odiaba de Austria, era su manía de reciclar cosas. Desde que había empezado a vivir en su casa, sus días se componían de interminables pero extrañamente gratificantes sesiones de piano e interminables y para nada gratificantes sesiones de limpieza, clasificación, y reutilización de residuos. Ludwig se consideraba un hombre organizado y pulcro, pero aún así tenía problemas con el control maniático que Austria ejercía sobre la trayectoria de cada producto manufacturado que entraba en la casa, siempre alerta de que los tubos de dentífrico se exprimiesen hasta parecer matasuegras, o que los tarros de crema de avellanas fuesen convenientemente lavados y reencarnados en vasos.

Un día, Alemania entró en su casa hecho polvo. Había sido una jornada agotadora, y ya esperaba encontrarse a un escandalizado austríaco, corriendo hacia él mientras esgrimía una máquina de escribir a la que solo se faltaban las letras W, U, R, S y T. Sin embargo, mientras cerraba la puerta con la espalda se dio cuenta de que el pasillo estaba vacío.

Su extrañeza inicial se transformó en una ligera sensación de alarma en cuanto percibió los sonidos de pasos y cajas al ser movidas en el piso de arriba. En cuestión de segundos, la voz de Austria resonó amortiguada a través de las paredes:

—¡No puedo creer la cantidad de cosas útiles que amontonas aquí arriba!—se quejaba Roderich.

Con un suspiro resignado, Ludwig se encaminó escaleras arriba, hacia el desván. Sus sospechas se rebelaron como ciertas en cuanto se encontró con la puerta abierta, y a Roderich inclinado sobre una caja llena de ordenado polvo alemán.

—¿Desde cuándo entras en mi trastero?—le preguntó, en parte sorprendido por la osadía de alguien a quien consideraba caballeroso, en otra porque él no recordaba haberle mencionado su existencia

En lugar de contestar, Austria se limitó a girarse sobre sus talones con su acostumbrada expresión de escándalo ecologista:

—¡Este DVD aún tiene mucho espacio disponible!—se quejó.

Alemania reconoció el fino disco plateado, y un rubor violento subió a sus mejillas:

—¿H-has estado mirando mis DVDs?

Ludwig no estaba seguro de qué cara poner y, si _ese _DVD resultaba ser el que temía que era, dudaba que pudiese volver a mirar a la cara a Roderich. Ya estaba esperando una colérica regañina cuando el austríaco ladeó la cabeza, como quien acaba de ser terriblemente subestimado:

—Ludwig, ya conoces a mi ex-mujer.—dijo, paciente y comprensivo—¿Crees que nada de lo que tú tengas aquí puede asustarme?

Alemania tuvo que reconocer la verdad de sus palabras.

Pronto descubrió que no iba a ser capaz de arrastrar a su compañero de la habitación, así que simplemente le dejó satisfaccer sus ansias de reciclar, y se limitó a mantenerle vigilado, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. El polvo ya había formado una densa niebla alrededor de ellos cuando Austria detuvo sus maniobras de inspección:

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó, rescatando algo del fondo de un viejo arcón que, hasta que el mismo Roderich lo había descubierto en una esquina, Alemania no sabía que se encontraba ahí.

Movido por la curiosidad, Ludwig abandonó su estoica vigilancia en la puerta y se acercó a su compañero. Inclinándose levemente sobre él, distinguió lo que parecía ser un pañuelo viejo y comido por las polillas.

—¿Será posible?—murmuró Austria. Extendió el pedacito de tela y lo levantó a la luz. Estaba amarillento y casi transparente por la edad.— Deben tener más de doscientos años...

—¿Quién ha puesto eso ahí?

Esta vez, Roderich levantó una ceja y lo miró escéptico.

—¡En serio!— se apresuró a defenderse Ludwig— Quizás... quizás mi hermano los trajo cuando se mudó aquí. Ya sabes cómo le gusta tomar regiones vitales ajenas...

El austríaco pareció considerar la posibilidad durante unos segundos. Cató el fino tejido con los dedos, pensativo:

—Mirándolos de cerca, me resultan vagamente familiares...

—A mí no me suenan de nada.—insistió Alemania, con total sinceridad.

Y aquella noche, Ludwig se acostaría preguntándose qué le habría llevado a guardar unos pequeños calzones de niña en el fondo de un arcón.

----FIN----

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sé que lo de los DVDs es un anacronismo, pero me pareció muy gracioso cuando Italia lo comentó en uno de los episodios del anime *risas*. ¡Si ellos pueden, yo también!

No soy especialmente partidaria de las teorías de que el Sacro Imperio Romano era Alemania de joven (me gusta pensar en la historia que Chibitalia tuvo con él como en una especie de tesoro u oportunidad perdidos para siempre...), pero me apeteció escribir este fragmentito. Todos los países deberían hacer una limpieza de trastero, ¿no creéis? (¡queremos trapos sucios! ¡queremos drama!)


End file.
